overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Platinum Dragon Lord
Platinum Dragon Lord (プラチナム・ドラゴンロード) is a Dragon Lord, one of the most powerful dragons in the New World. He is also the child of the Dragon Emperor. Additionally, Platinum Dragon Lord serves as one of the councilors in the Argland Council State. Appearance Platinum Dragon Lord is a dragon with a very majestic form. He has white sparkling scales as if it was wearing a white faint light that flows glittery. He is graceful and elegant enough to make you think whether this is really the strongest species or a work of art. Despite the Dragon Lord's colossal body, the tone of his voice can emanate gentleness. Personality It seems that Platinum Dragon Lord is good-nature as he respects his colleagues. He is willing to go so far as to help humans in their fight against the Evil Deities. On the other hand, the Dragon Lord is a benevolent person to those he sees as trustworthy. For instance, he gives away some of the Eight Greed Kings' items from Eryuentiu to the Thirteen Heroes for aid. As a former member of the Thirteen Heroes, he is friendly with a few humans in the group, one of which is Rigrit Bers Caurau. In a way, Platinum Dragon Lord can also be reminiscent of his past time spent with the Thirteen Heroes and fighting the Evil Deities. On the other hand, Platinum Dragon Lord doesn't seem to bear any form of arrogance, refusing the claim made by Rigrit as being the strongest. Background Platinum Dragon Lord was born as the son of the Dragon Emperor and is one of the Five Dragon Counselors of the Argland Council State. He was one of the few Dragon Lords who did not get involved in the war with the Eight Greed Kings and thus survived while most of his kind was annihilated. After the Greed Kings's downfall, he took residence in their floating castle to guard their magic items and prevent anyone from ever misusing them. He continued executing this self-imposed duty for centuries. Platinum Dragon Lord came to regard Players as a severe threat to the New World. The one exception was the leader of the Thirteen Heroes, who he allowed to take a few of the Greed King's magic items to aid them in their fight against the Evil Deities. He even joined the group under a fake identity by remote controlling an empty armor from a distance using magic. When he eventually revealed his true identity, the other members were angered by the deception and they never fully forgave him. Chronology The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Platinum Dragon Lord is an unknown foe who had caused Shalltear Bloodfallen to utilize her Valkyrie Armor and Spuit Lance. Platinum Dragon Lord's confrontation with Shalltear in combat occurs shortly after the Black Scripture retreated and before Ainz learned of her whereabouts.Overlord II Episode 01 The Dawn of Despair The Men in the Kingdom Arc During the demonic disturbance, Evileye believes Jaldabaoth to be as powerful as Platinum Dragon Lord when comparing the two. In the end though, she concluded that both beings were beyond her understanding and hence, the exact power level was left unknown.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 9: Jaldabaoth The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Platinum Dragon Lord awakens from his slumber as he is greeted with a visit by Rigrit and the two discuss the strange occurrences happening in the world lately. At the same time, she has taken notice of the Dragon Lord's suit of armor being partly damaged for some odd reason. Thereafter, they have brief conversation in regard to what happened to the ring made through Wild Magic formerly in the hands of Rigrit, and about Evileye's skills and growth. The Dragon Lord later on, also spoke of his encounter with an unknown, but very powerful vampire and that it being the sole cause for the hole created in the armor's right shoulder. Because of that, the vampire's presence and strength does help him confirm his own suspicions that the threat of players who corrupt the world according to him have appear yet again after some centuries pass. Rigrit was willing to offer Platinum Dragon Lord ideas on how to prepare for it as he should seek aid from potential allies that might want to work with him. She recommended that the best possible candidates out there for him to recruit allies will be his fellow Dragon Lords who back then didn't take up arms against the Eight Greed Kings. However, the Dragon Lord quickly dismisses that idea aside, since he knows they aren't the type to lend him aid. He felt the chances of waking an unnamed female individual up at the deepest level of the sea city is higher and can likely assist him. Though Rigrit doubts such event will happen anytime soon, stating that their leader could've given them more necessary information in regard to players if he didn't die so abruptly two hundred years ago. The Dragon Lord concludes that their leader's death could not be prevented after he had killed his friend who arrived in this world with him and understands why one would want to reject resurrection. Regardless of what happen in the past, the Dragon Lord then proceeds to request Rigrit's help to gather information which match the guild weapon he has in possession or other YGGDRASIL's special items like the reinforced armor owned by Red Drop.Overlord Volume 07 Intermission The Rule of Conspiracy Arc When thinking about the potential dangers that the Argland Council State can pose to their nation, the Slane Theocracy's Cardinals narrow such threat down to Platinum Dragon Lord. Among the councilors in control of the Argland Council State, he is the one that the Cardinals are most likely to be wary of. They didn't want to face off with the said Dragon Lord in combat as long as he is around, fearing the worst consequences of their nation end up being destroyed if such an event happen. Moreover, the Cardinals assumed that if they were to deploy Zesshi Zetsumei against the Elf Country, then Platinum Dragon Lord might respond in kind due to their action. They have also considered the possibility that their World Item, Downfall of Castle and Country will probably not work on him, unlike with Catastrophe Dragon Lord. Left with no other choice but to set up a meeting between them, the Cardinals decided to send a messenger to talk with Platinum Dragon Lord in regard to the Elves.Overlord Volume 10 Intermission Abilities and Powers Apart from once being a member of the Thirteen Heroes, Rigrit regards him as the strongest being in the New World. Thus, Platinum Dragon Lord might possibly be the strongest Dragon Lord at present as he possessed the leftover items from the Eight Greed King's floating castle. Evileye even thought that Jaldabaoth is as strong as Platinum Dragon Lord to the point where she could not determine who was stronger among the two. Maruyama stated that Platinum Dragon Lord's racial levels he has acquired over time were his special dragon exclusive classes that shared a connection to Wild Magic.Overlord Volume 11 Author Thoughts As a Dragon Lord among Dragon Lords, his perceptive abilities were said to be far better than that of normal dragons. Hence, anyone who wanted to sneak up to him without being caught had to be exceptionally skilled in the area of infiltration or hiding their presence. Despite his long lifespan, he only knew a handful of people who could actually pull this feat off to his acknowledgement. First would be the other Dragon Lords who he considered to be his fellow equals, followed by the assassin Izaniya and the necromancer Rigrit of the Thirteen Heroes. According to Draudillon's grandfather, Platinum Dragon Lord also seems to possess some sort of unknown ultimate attack via using Wild Magic, but that has yet to be seen.Overlord Volume 09 Intermission To demonstrate his might, Platinum Dragon Lord has fought against Shalltear by controlling a suit of armor remotely from afar, and felt the presence of that vampire as evil in nature. This could possibly indicate that Platinum Dragon Lord was able to make out the enemy's karma values and alignment after confronting it. Nevertheless, it seems apparent that Platinum Dragon Lord was obviously inferior to Shalltear under that condition and wasn't using his main body to fight. While so, he happens to be one of the few remaining users of Wild Magic at present. The cardinals of the Slane Theocracy has even stated that if they did battle with him, they ran the possible risk of their country being reduced to scorched earth. In the Web Novel, Platinum Dragon Lord is considered to be the most powerful dragon out of all the five permanent members within the Argland Council State.Overlord First Half Chapter 60: Settings Although he is called a Dragon Lord in the present timeline, he is estimated to be vastly inferior compared to the Dragon Lords from five hundred years ago. Despite being a user of Wild Magic, he still possess power which barely exceeded that of a child.Overlord First Half Chapter 87: Various Countries Part 5 Main Equipment * Platinum Dragon Lord's Armor Relationships Rigrit Bers Caurau The two have known each other for a long time, since the time they were both part of the Thirteen Heroes. They're still friends regardless of what transpired in the past. For instance, she knows that Platinum Dragon Lord deceived the group when he used his armor persona, but didn't let this ruined their friendship. Reasonably so, the two are still in good term with each other as they were willing to cooperate on issues like players and how to deal with them in the near future. This would include Rigrit's part of offering suggestions or advice to Platinum Dragon Lord such as requesting for military aid from his fellow Dragon Lords. Evileye Platinum Dragon Lord remembers his time with Evileye fondly. He seems to know enough about Evileye, stating that Rigrit is one of the only few humans out there who could defeat her, but with help from friends of Blue Roses. Leader of the Thirteen Heroes Despite his disdain towards Players, the Leader of the Thirteen Heroes earned Platinum Dragon Lord's trust and respect. He claimed to understand why he rejected resurrection after having to kill his fellow Player. Izaniya According to the Dragon Lord himself, she was one of the few people that could sneak up on him, earning his respect to the assassin's abilities. Shalltear Bloodfallen Platinum Dragon Lord encountered Shalltear by chance while she was brainwashed and they had a brief fight. Afterwards, Platinum Dragon Lord described Shalltear to be evil and believed she was stronger than him. Trivia * In the Web Novel, Platinum Dragon Lord doesn't notice Nazarick until the end of the former part. Rigrit informs him about Ainz Ooal Gown in the epilogue. * Maruyama noted that in the Web Novel, Platinum Dragon Lord had a special deal going on with the Six Great Gods, to strike the Eight Greed Kings together. * It is likely that Platinum Dragon Lord's residence is within the floating castle of the Eight Greed Kings, as it preserves their guild weapon. If the Eight Greed King's guild weapon were to be destroyed by any means, this would also mean destruction of their guild headquarter. * Under the guise of his armor controlled by him from afar, Platinum Dragon Lord may be considered a discreet participant in the war against Evil Deities until the Thirteen Heroes find out about his true identity. Quotes * (To Rigrit): "Oh? That ring is gone, what happened? I can't imagine anyone taking it from you… But it is still an item that exceed the realms of humanity. It must not fall into the wrong hands. Especially the Slane Theocracy or the likes of the Black Scripture." * (To Rigrit): "...The chances for it being just an unlucky encounter is high, but I could feel that the nature of that vampire was evil. And what a coincidence it was. Was the sudden encounter a bad luck, or was I lucky to have learned about their presence?" * (To Rigrit): "My answer is the same. It is difficult. To be frank, the ones who survived thus far are the ones who did not fight the Eight Greed Kings back then. And they are the likes of Heavenly Dragon Lord that kept flying around in the sky or Deep Darkness Dragon Lord, who knows what he is doing, holing up in that giant cave underground. I can't imagine these guys lending us aid." * (To Rigrit): "... Maybe. But my personal opinion is that the chance of waking 'her' who is sleeping at the deepest level of the sea city would be higher." * (To Rigrit): "That couldn't be helped. He was shocked after killing one of the companions who came with him. It was understandable for him to reject resurrection. Back then, weren’t you shocked as well, Rigrit?" * (To Rigrit): "This is something I had been doing all this while, but I hope for your assistance. I beseech you to collect information about items that can match that guild weapon-sword over there. Or special items like the Reinforced Armour owned by the Kingdom's Adamantite-ranked adventurers, Red Drop." References }} Gallery Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragons Category:Councilors Category:Magic Casters Category:Wild Magic Users Category:Legendary Figures Category:Dragon Lords Category:Thirteen Heroes Category:Five Dragon Councillors Category:Argland Council State